La primavera la sangre altera
by Cris Granger
Summary: ¿Por qué los magos menores de 80 no pueden tener alergia en primavera cómo todo el mundo? Eso es lo que Dumbledore se pregunta.


_Escribí esto como respuesta al reto de SombraGris en el foro Dramione: los Polos Opuestos se Atraen. Las esxpresiones subrayadas son las que había que poner al menos cinco._

_Un par de cosillas: es la primera vez que escribo algo de humor (bueno, quitando lo del estilo Blue Eyes), así que ser benevolentes conmigo._

* * *

**La primavera la sangre altera**

-Me encanta la cama, Malfoy... sobretodo ahora que tú estás sobre ella-ronroneó Hermione con voz sugerente al tiempo que se acercaba hacia él contoneando las caderas de manera seductora.

El rubio sonrió acariciando las sábanas de seda negra, indicándole que necesitaba tenerla cerca cuanto antes.

Ella sonrió provocativamente y en apenas unos segundos ambos estaban besándose apasionadamente. Sin tiempo para que ella pudiera plantearse si aquello estaba bien o no, porque lo deseaba de tal manera que eclipsaba cualquier posibilidad de sentirse culpable.

-Hazme el amor-susurró junto a su oreja.

Draco sonrió y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa dejando a la vista su pálido y bien formado torso...

-Hermione Jane Granger ¡¡¡levántate de ahí inmediatamente!!!

Durante unos horribles segundos creyó que los habían descubierto, pero entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Algo que la hacía sentirse culpable y, sobretodo, terriblemente insatisfecha.

La mañana transcurrió sin que se diera cuenta. Se limitó a sentarse en su pupitre mirando fijamente a la pizarra, sin ver nada. Sólo trataba de recordar cómo estaba Draco sin camisa. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

Los profesores se dieron cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien, en especial Minerva McGonagall que no pasaba por su mejor momento. Si hasta Hermione Granger era incapaz de concentrarse en sus clases significaba que debía replantearse si sería el momento de buscar otra manera de ganarse el sustento. Tal vez estuviera quemada de tantos años ocupando el mismo puesto de trabajo. Viendo cómo había terminado Binns aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente-la castaña, que llevaba varios minutos esperando a que saliera del aula de transformaciones, se acercó rápidamente a su amiga nada más verla.

La pelirroja la observó con interés porque por muy grave que fuera la situación Hermione siempre era capaz de conservar la calma, de aquello no podía salir nada bueno.

-Te voy a contar algo pero, como se lo cuentes a alguien, aunque sea una mínima parte, un detalle que creas insignificante o cualquier cosa TE MATARÉ. Te cortaré en cachos pequeñitos y se los daré de comer al calamar del lago o a...

-Creo que he captado la idea...-suspiró la joven Weasley.

-Vale-Hermione se colocó la corbata por quinta vez.-Te mataré ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

-Con claridad meridiana-resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno... pues... yo...-miró varias veces a su alrededor y, una vez se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie cerca, le contó a su amiga el sueño que había tenido aquella noche con un rubio como protagonista.-... y entonces Parvati me gritó porque al caerme al suelo estaba arrugando su vestido nuevo... y me desperté.

Los segundos pasaban sin que Ginny dijera nada y la tensión acumulada en la habitación aumentaba de manera paulatina. A cada clic de la manecilla de su reloj de pulsera, el arrepentimiento de Hermione por habérselo contado aumentaba. Si por lo menos la Weasley no estuviera tan seria...

-Bueno-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara.-¿Quien no quiere un Draco?

-¿Estás de broma?-preguntó incrédula.

-Claro que no...

Continuaron paseando junto al lago, observando a unos de primero tirándole piedras al calamar gigante (que pronto empujó a uno de ellos al agua como advertencia).

-Necesito verlo...

Ginny arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿A Malfoy?

-No.

Aquello tenía cada vez menos sentido.

-A Malfoy sin camiseta.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres presentarme tu dimisión, Minerva?-preguntó el anciano director sin entender nada.

-Completamente.

-Pero estamos a la mitad del curso... tal vez deberías darte un tiempo, pensarlo... esperar a que se acabe el curso...-Dumbledore cruzó los dedos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica. Si a aquella vieja gárgola se le ocurría dejar el colegio a aquellas alturas tendría que gastarse mucho más dinero: darle el finiquito, y pagarle más al nuevo profesor porque, para qué mentir, explotaba a McGonagall de mala manera; vamos, que ni un elfo doméstico...

-Ya lo he decidido, Albus. En una semana, dos a los sumo, dejaré este colegio para no volver.

Dumbledore iba a darle una patada rabiosa a su papelera, con tal mala suerte, que le acertó de pleno a la pata de la mesa de su escritorio de roble. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor.

-No te preocupes por mí, compañero-dijo McGonagall creyendo que el director lloraba por su inminente partida.-Voy a cumplir el sueño de mi juventud. Uno de mis secretos más oscuros en realidad...

-Si quiere desahogarse...-suspiró el anciano jugueteando con los pulgares mientras procuraba que su rostro mostrara inocencia. Los cotilleos eran de las pocas cosas que daban sentido a su vida desde que Sprout le dejase varios meses atrás.

-Bueno... yo... siempre quise ser asesora de imagen y...

-Creo que hará usted un estupendo trabajo-mintió Dumbledore con la esperanza de que continuase hablando.-Usted hable, no se deje nada dentro, desahóguese...

-Bueno, es que... Sirius Black me pone fierísima

-¿Cómo piensas conseguir ver a Malfoy sin camiseta? Porque, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero está el tema de que tú le odias... el te odia... vamos, que os odiáis mutuamente...

Hermione arrugó la nariz contrariada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Guárdate ese rollo para cuando te diga que estoy enamorada de él... de momento sólo quiero alegrarme la vista...

La pelirroja sonrió. Aquel comportamiento era más propio de ella que de su amiga, pero no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por cómo acabaría aquello. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger... ¡si hasta parecía el título de una tragedia griega!

-Y pretendes que yo te ayude...-el sarcasmo impregnaba su voz a pesar de que estaba tratando de controlarse.-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti si los milagros no se me dan?

-Zabini-exclamó la castaña, abriendo mucho los ojos, tras pensarlo un rato.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Se pasa el día pegado a Malfoy y así no habrá manera.

-Ya-se encogió de hombros Ginny.-¿Y?

-Necesito deshacerme de él...

-Bueno, vale... le haré un hechizo mocomurciéloago...-cedió la Weasley empezando a aburrirse de aquella hormona con patas –y cara de viciosa, todo hay que decirlo- en la que se estaba convirtiendo su amiga)

-¡No! Eso no basta... podría sospechar algo... tienes que... ¡tienes que pedirle una cita!

Ni siquiera la propia Ginny supo cómo acabó prometiendo que lo haría, sólo podía prometerse a sí misma que nunca más animaría a Hermione a cumplir algunos de sus sueños eróticos o de cualquier clase. Es más, no quería ni siquiera escucharlos porque sólo podían provocar desastres.

-Tengo una cita ¡yo!-repitió Zabini por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.-¡Y con Ginny Weasley!

Draco estaba hasta los mismísimos de aguantar aquélla cantinela, pero en los últimos tiempos se veía obligado a juntarse con aquel ser desprovisto de orgullo y confianza en sí mismo porque las chicas de su club de fans estaban demasiado pegajosas últimamente. No es que no le gustara, pero es que desde que había tenido el último gatillazo se dio cuenta de que debía tomárselo con más calma y además es que aquellas histéricas le habían arrancado varios pelos al intentar tocarle.

-¡¡¡Abracemos a Malfoy!!!-el gritó resonó por las mazmorras como si en lugar de haberlo gritado veinte chicas hubiera sido el doble y sirvió para tapar el chillido agudo que dio su chico fetiche que salió por patas lo más rápido que pudo.

-Lo siento chicas. Estoy comprometido-se disculpó Zabini, aunque en realidad nadie le escuchaba.

Draco corrió, al principio tratando de seguir alguna ruta estratégica que le llevara a su Sala Común, pero después se desorientó y cuando quiso darse cuenta volvía a estar en el punto de partida.

-Finalmente Solos Pequeño Draco Malfoy...-dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

Se giró lentamente. En aquellos momentos hubiera matado por tener a su club de fans arrancándole lo que hiciera falta, pero en lugar de eso se encontraba, literalmente, entre la pared y Severus Snape.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos...-se relamió los labios.-... algo pendiente.

El rubio sonrió forzadamente.

-Esto... si, lo recuerdo... pero es que resulta que...-su voz no sonaba tan inocente como le gustaría, pero lo importante era encontrar una excusa lo más rápido posible. Nunca creyó que lo de aprobar pociones a cambio de algo sería a cambio de ese algo.-Le prometí a mi amigo Zabini que le ayudaría con algo y...

-¿Severus?

Snape se alejó de la pared como impulsado por un resorte al escuchar la voz de la subdirectora del colegio. ¿Acaso sabía ella...?

-Ya hablaremos sobre tu castigo en otro momento, Draco.

Por primera (y seguramente última) vez en su vida el Slytherin sintió una enorme gratitud, y encima hacia una Gryffindor. Si aquello no era alarmante Voldemort se pasearía cualquier día por los orfanatos muggles para repartir caramelos.

-¿Tienes unos minutos?-preguntó con voz dulce.

Oh, oh. Aquello no podía ser bueno. Es más, sospechaba lo que se le venía encima... otra vez.

-Claro-murmuró él con voz fría.

-Verás es que yo...he dejado el trabajo-tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Me iré la semana que viene, aún no se a donde...

Snape suspiró y se pasó la mano derecha por su pelo grasiento.

-Quería pedirte que fueras conmigo... ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti y...

-Lo siento, pero tengo que decirte que no. Hay alguien en mi vida-Snape contestó demasiado rápido como para que sonase educado, pero era hora de decir la verdad sin paños calientes. Aunque ese alguien no estaba del todo en su vida, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo.-Tengo que irme.

Apenas llegó a su despacho se abalanzó sobre su armario para sacar los polvos flu.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos conseguir que Lucius Malfoy se personara en el Colegio para una reunión urgente sobre el mal comportamiento de su hijo.

-¿Y dices, Snape, que no hace caso a nada de lo que le dices?

-Así es... es un caso extremo de insubordinación. Si pudiera usted hacer algo...

Malfoy asintió y le tendió la mano derecha al profesor para despedirse.

-Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo.

-En sólo dos horas estaremos juntos...-dijo Zabini consultando su reloj.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama sin hacerle demasiado caso ya que estaba demasiado ocupado consultando folletines de becas para estudiar el último trimestre del curso en un colegio de otro país.

-Sólo falta una hora y cincuenta y nueve minutos para encontrarme con ella...-babeó Zabini cuando Allen Mc Nair entró en la habitación.

-¿No vas a ducharte?-preguntó el recién llegado tras ver que el rubio estaba "fuera de cobertura".

-¿Para qué?

-Por eso de la higiene personal, y tal.

-¿Qué es eso?-el rostro de Zabini adoptó una expresión confusa.

-Una arma para ligar-suspiró Allen sabiendo que lo mejor era simplificar las cosas.

El rostro de Blaise se iluminó y corrió hacia el baño.

Snape no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por una risa maníaca cuando Lucius Malfoy abandonó la habitación. Estaba claro que a partir de aquel momento las cosas solo podían mejorar.

-¡Snape!-la cabeza de Dumbledore flotaba en la chimenea.-Necesito que vengas a mi despacho cuanto antes.

Sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más desapareció dejando al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin bastante incómodo. Con los huevos por corbata, vamos. Porque, que Mc Gonagall no lo supiera, pase, pero que se le escapase al cotilla de Dumbledore resultaba casi imposible.

-Me siento prostituida...-suspiró Ginny.

-Puede, pero estás monísima-comentó su amiga que, desde la cama, observaba como terminaba de rizarse las estañas.

La pelirroja ya había terminado de arreglarse y las dos bajaron juntas a la Sala Común.

-Ya sabes, entretenlo todo lo que puedas. Haz lo que sea.

-¿Te he dicho ya que me siento prostituida?-remarcó la Weasley.

-Dile cosas guarras. Estilo a "Me gustaría ser jinete para montarme ese potro" o...

-Herms...-dijo la pelirroja con la mirada clavada en algún punto detrás de ella.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y vio que Ron la observaba boquiabierta.

-No te preocupes, Ron puede soportar mis erotismos. Pero no te enrolles... tú vete...

-Te recuerdo que me siento prostituida-repitió Ginny mientras Hermione la empujaba hacia el agujero del retrato.-Y que me debes un favor enorme.

-Draco.

El rubio se había dejado llevar por el terror. Era imposible, tenía que huir de aquel colegio o su culo terminaría pareciendo la bandera de Japón. Llevaba meciéndose un buen rato, como si fuera autista y estaba demasiado acojonado como para enterarse de que Mc Nair le llamaba.

-¡Draco!

Levantó la cabeza sin entender.

-Blaise necesita los calzoncillos rojos.

-¿Y?

-Dice que tú sabes donde están.

-Que coja otros.

Mc Nair se aproximó hacia la puerta del baño.

-Dice que le dan suerte...-pegó de nuevo la oreja contra la puerta.-Y que son los únicos que tiene limpios.

Malfoy se olvidó de sus desgracias durante unos segundos y sonrió, señalando la jaula de su lechuza. Bajo los restos de comida, excrementos y plumas había algo rojo.

Con un par de hechizos lo sacó de allí sin tocarlo y los limpió.

Un rato después Zabini salió silbando una canción alegre, vestido, únicamente, con sus calzoncillos rojos.

Se situó frente al espejo del armario y probó varias poses que habrían tenido más éxito de haber tenido una musculatura más desarrollada, bueno, una musculatura a secas bastaría.

- Blaise Zabini Es Muy Macho 

-A ver si la Weasley lo tiene ocupado toda la tarde... y la noche-suspiró Draco.

Mientras la escalera de caracol subía hacia el despacho de Dumbledore Snape continuaba manoseándose el pelo incapaz de controlar sus nervios.

-Hola, Severus. Por la escena que presencié en su despacho parecía que le había tocado la lotería o ¿es que le han contado un chiste bueno últimamente?

"Este se huele algo"

-No... es que... yo...-"Piensa Snape, piensa"-Este verano me ha apuntado a clases de risoterapia...

-¿Eso de reírte como un gilipollas para descargar tensiones?-preguntó el director.

El Slytherin asintió.

-Pues avíseme que el próximo verano voy con usted.

Snape asintió, sintiendo que, ante la ridiculez de aquella situación, le volvía la risa tonta.

-Claro, señor. Estooo ¿puedo preguntarle el motivo de su llamada?

El anciano asintió.

-No sé si ha oído la noticia de que Minerva nos dejará pronto.

El moreno dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que yo creo que últimamente este lugar le produce rechazo ¿se le ocurre alguna idea de a qué se puede deber esto?

Hombre, tal vez se deba a que cuando se me declaró le dije que me parecía más atractiva una gárgola cubierta de mocos de gusarajo que ella.

-Ni idea...

-McGonagall y Filch Son Sexy's-murmuró el director acariciándose la barba en un gesto pensativo.

-¿Disculpe?-ni los cotilleos podían salvar la salud mental de aquel hombre.

-Tenemos que juntarlos... usted será quien lo haga. Yo indicaré la manera, seré la cabeza pensante. Si encuentra el amor en estas dos semanas no se irá.

Lucius Malfoy llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas por aquel estúpido colegio con la intención de encontrar a su hijo, pero no había tenido suerte. Por alguna razón había muchas alumnas que le guiñaban el ojo al pasar e, incluso, tuvo la sensación de que le habían cortado un mechón de pelo, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Se sentía observado, como si alguien le estuviera siguiendo. Aunque siempre que iba al castillo tenía la sensación de que aquel estúpido fanático de los muggles no le quitaba un ojo de encima.

Se topó con un callejón sin salida y cambió bruscamente de dirección. Resultaba increíble como en los años que había dejado de estudiar en aquel lugar se le habían olvidado la mayoría de los atajos.

Al reanudar la marcha estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con alguien y, gracias a sus reflejos, no se zampó a Minerva Mc Gonagall.

La subdicrectora se quedó mirando al rubio durante unos segundos y una imperceptible sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Era alto, guapo, rubio, atractivo... un cabrón, si, pero eso no le importaba. Después de lo de Snape el listón se había desplomado del todo.

Se relamió de los labios y se acercó a él, provocando que retrocediera hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

-Hola, Lucius.

"Esta es la última vez que me echo ese perfume con feromonas de ñu que me regaló Narcisa por Navidad" pensó el aludido que sentía que aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-Ho-hola.

La Gryffindor le apartó mechón de cabello de la cara.

-¿Sabes que en dos semanas me largaré de aquí?

-¿E-en serio¿Y eso?

-Voy a seguir mi verdadera pasión: seré asesora de imagen. Si quieres que ayude en algo a tu esposa...

"¿Le digo que el único lugar donde encajaría con esa profesión sería un convento o me callo?"

-Si, ya se lo comentaré cuando quiera alguna sugerencia.

McGonagall se apretó contra él.

-De momento te ayudaré a ti...-sonrió.-Y gratis-añadió en un susurro provocador mientras se acercaba a su oreja.-Menos gomina Lucius Malfoy, recuérdalo-le colocó un mechón de pelo y le acarició la mejilla para después guiñarle un ojo.-Menos gomina-repitió alejándose al tiempo que contoneaba sus caderas.

Hermione tuvo que esperar bastante rato desde que la pelirroja se fue a su cita con Zabini porque Ron no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Estaba seriamente preocupado por la salud mental de la castaña, y no le faltaban motivos para ello. Una vez el chico se quedó dormido en el sofá que había junto a la chimenea Hermione se escabulló llevando el conjunto que le había dejado su amiga.

-Hola, Draco-susurró al verlo en un pasillo.

El aludido pegó un salto y su rostro se contrajo en un mueca de ¿miedo?

-¿Qué quieres?-le espetó segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía motivos para asustarse.

-Es que iba a entregar esta poción al profesor Snape y me he perdido-soltó una risita nerviosa.-¿Me acompañas a buscarlo?

Ante la mención del jefe de Slytherin el rubio se sobresaltó visiblemente.

Hermione vio que aquello se le iba de las manos, sobretodo cuando miró su reloj. Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, por eso con un movimiento brusco consiguió echarle a Draco Malfoy la poción por encima del uniforme, empapándole el jersey, la túnica y la camisa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Seré mejor que te quite la camisa...-reaccionó ella rápidamente y tirando de la ropa del rubio con tal ímpetu que él temió que se la rompería.

Por un segundo pareció como si el chico fuera a estrangularla o algo similar, pero entonces miró a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiera moverse la agarró por la barbilla y la besó con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

-¡Ahí va!

-¡Muy buena Herms!

-¡Draco!

Cuando la pareja se dio la vuelta comprobó sorprendida el público que se había congregado a su alrededor en apenas unos segundos: Snape, McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Ginny, Zabini y, por supuesto, el mismísimo Dumbledore en primera fila.

-Muy bien... eso es un ejemplo de colaboración entre casas y...-se interrumpió al ver la expresión de la cara de Hermione.-Profesor Snape ¿sería tan amable de preparar una poción a base de hormonas contra los efectos de la primavera?-suspiró.-¿Por qué los magos menores de ochenta años no pueden tener alergia como todo hijo de vecino en lugar de dedicarse a vivir su sexualidad con tanto entusiasmo?-añadió para sí mismo. Pero seamos sinceros, lo que a él le dolía era que ya se le había pasado la edad.

* * *

_Lo sé, pobre Dumbledore xD_

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegan los desvaríos que me produjeron esas frases del reto. Os toca juzgar el resultado... De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que mi intento de humor no haya sido demasiado deastroso :S_

_Besos_

_Cris_

_PD:Gracias a KiraDumont por hablarme sobre este reto, he disfrutado de lo lindo escribiendo ;)_


End file.
